


Prove My Worth

by kookykoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brought Steve to Asgard but neither of them were expecting Thor's friends to demand that Steve proves his worthiness to be in the realm and with Thor with a series of back to back battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove My Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thundershield Fan Work Exchange, organised by thundershield-it on Tumblr.

Steve was seeing first hand why Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were known across the whole of the Nine Realms as fearsome and extremely skilled fighters. The clang of Sif's double edged spear colliding with Steve's shield reverberated around the training ground, causing the assembled crowd to let a collective gasp.

Steve couldn't recall whose idea it was to see just how worthy he was to be with Thor. Once the idea had been suggested, the idea itself seemingly took on a life of its own between Thor's closest friends. Before either Steve or Thor could protest otherwise, Steve was in the training area with his shield as his only weapon, facing the formidable foes that were the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. 

Steve had managed to defeat The Warriors Three already, although those battles had been hard for Steve to win. Volstagg's axe, Hogun's mace and Fandral's sword had all come a little too close to ending Steve's quest to prove his worthiness. But still Steve had prospered and had made it to the final round. If only he could work out a weakness in Sif's strategy.

Steve managed to take a couple of steps back as Sif lifted her spear up. He glanced over at Thor, who was stood watching from a balcony over looking the training arena. Steve managed to make eye contact with Thor and Steve prayed that just for this moment, they would be able to communicate telepathically and Thor could give him a hint or two on how to defeat Sif. No such luck. 

Steve's attention reverted back to Sif just in time as she swung her spear at him again, this time from the side in an effort to catch the side of him that wasn't protected by his shield. He jumped out of the way as the blade of the spear sliced through the air, just catching the fabric of his uniform. Only now was he wishing he had taken up the earlier offer of wearing armour.

There were a few cautious cheers from the crowd that were watching them from a safe distance. Steve caught his name being called out and felt a hint of relief that someone was at least rooting for him now. When this crazy challenge began, no one was cheering for him, only for his Asgardian opponents. 

As Sif pulled back the spear again, Steve tried to analyse her style quickly. She appeared to be all about offence and speed. She attacked swiftly, not giving Steve much time to think or react. Even now, Sif's spear was being aimed straight at him with the full force of her strength behind it. He narrowly dodged the attack but finally a plan was forming in his mind.

As the plan formed, he tried to not let himself get distracted by the fact that the All-Father himself had appeared and joined Thor on the balcony. He needed to keep his focus on his opponent, who happened to be one of the quickest he had ever faced before. But he found himself risking quick glances over at Thor's father, unable to shake the feeling that he was being judged really quite harshly. Thor had warned him that Odin might not accept him as easily as his friends would, and considering his friends were insisting on a series of battles for Steve to earn their acceptance, he wondered what on Earth would be enough to earn Odin's approval.

He had allowed himself to become too distracted and lost in his own thoughts and he didn't see Sif's fist charging towards his face until it was too late. He felt her knuckles collide with his cheek and he staggered back while the crowd let out a collective "ooo" sound. More cheers for Steve rose up among the gathered spectators.

Forget about Odin. Forget about the Warriors Three. Forget about Thor. Concentrate on Sif only. Get that spear out of her grip. And get her off of her feet.

Steve rolled his head around, trying to shake out the black spot in his vision that lingered following Sif's punch. Sif was smirking at him and Steve saw her lips move, probably throwing some kind of taunt his way but his pulse was thumping too heavily in his ears for him to catch the actual words. He shrugged back his shoulders and readied himself, letting Sif to be the one to make the next move.

He risked one last glance at Thor and Odin. Odin was saying something to Thor and Thor grimaced. Thor noticed Steve looking over at him and wiped the grimace from his features. He nodded and let a small smile flash across his lips. Steve was doing this for Thor, for them. Thor had already placed his faith and love in the soldier. Thor had told Steve many times over that he was worthy of Thor's affections. No one was going to stand in his way of that. Not the Warriors Three, not Lady Sif, not even the All-Father.

Steve fixed Sif with a steely glare and dared to smirk back at her. She narrowed her eyes in reply and charged towards him, her spear lowered and aimed directly for his chest. Steve waited until the last moment before reaching out and grabbing the spear in an attempt to wrench it out of Sif's grip. She clung on so Steve went onto the next stage of his plan.

He took a deep breath and crouched down. He swung his left leg and swept Sif's legs out from underneath her. As she fell back, Steve managed to get her spear out of her grip. He threw across the arena, out of reach of either of them. Sif ignored it, concentrating on Steve only. She brought up her legs and aimed her feet at his chest, ready to kick him back and away from her. He dodged the blow as her legs kicked out and he smacked her feet to the side with his shield. Before she could recover from the blow, Steve dropped to his knees and raised his shield up and swiftly brought it down, as if to hit Sif across the neck. He stopped with the edge of the shield being a hair's width away from making contact. 

"Do you yield?" Steve asked. Sif looked up at him with wide eyes, as if she couldn't understand how he had managed to best her. All around them, cheers roared out from the crowd and before Sif could answer, Steve was being dragged away from her and lifted up onto the shoulders of the spectators. Chants of the word worthy echoed around him and he laughed.

He was still laughing as the crowd carried him out of the arena and towards the nearest tavern. He looked around for Thor but couldn't catch sight of him. It wasn't until he had been placed by the tavern's bar and was being challenged to a drinking game by Volstagg that Thor managed to catch up with him.

"Apparently I'm worthy of you now," Steve joked as Volstagg lined up several pitchers of mead and ale in front of them. 

"I never doubted that for a moment," Thor replied with one of his electrifying smiles.

"You'll only be worthy if you manage to drink all of these and not fall down afterwards," Volstagg added as he gave Steve a hearty slap on the shoulder. "Drink up, my boy!"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Thor said quietly in Steve's ear, concern clearly evident in his tone.

Steve snaked a slightly sore and bruised arm around Thor's waist and grinned at him. "I want to. If this is how you guys celebrate, I want to be a part of it." He reached out and grabbed one of the pitchers and raised it up in a toast. "For Asgard," he yelled out, and received a chorus of more cheers from everyone else. He then downed the liquid out of the pitcher and slammed it onto the bar's counter, earning even more cheers from all around.

"I dare say we underestimated you, Steven," Fandral drawled.

"I already told all of you that he was more than worthy," Thor said with a slight scowl. Steve gave him a squeeze around the waist and smiled at him.

"But we had to see it with our own eyes," Volstagg said as he put another pitcher in front of Steve, motioning for him to drink up.

"And now we can say that he really is worthy," Sif said as she slipped in and helped herself to a pitcher of her own. She shot a smile at both Thor and Steve. 

"To Steve, for earning the respect of Asgard this day." Hogun rose his pitcher up and was soon joined in doing so by everyone else in the tavern. Steve felt his cheeks redden slightly but he raised his pitcher to join the toast. 

It hadn't been easy but he had proved that he deserved to be here in Asgard. He had proved that he deserved to stand by the side of Thor, or at least he had proved this to Thor's friends. He had yet to have earned the respect of Thor's father but that could wait. Now was time to celebrate his worthiness.


End file.
